With the development of communication technology, intelligent routers are being widely used. The intelligent router is no longer a traditional network equipment which only has a routing function. The intelligent router acts like a personal computer, which has its own operating system and hard disk that can store data, and is installed with various kinds of plug-ins, so as to provide a variety of services to users.
Developers may establish a plug-in platform on the intelligent router, such that a third party may develop plug-ins of its own to be installed and run on the router, thus realizing more application functions. However, in the related art, the users may only query which plug-ins are installed on the intelligent router, but may not know and manage the plug-ins on the intelligent router sufficiently.